


Beginning

by jingyox



Series: Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's very short, this is pure fluff like literally if anything could be a cloud it would be this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every beginning has an end, except for theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything or published anything in over eight years, and this is also my first real story featuring this pairing. I hope you guys enjoy it and I know it's very short but I'm doing a series of prompts, and this was the first one. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

It started with shy glances in each others direction every single time they were in the same room together. Those glances turned into more daring expressions, eyes roaming over the other, gazes locked, pupils dilating the second their eyes met. They knew it was love within a week. Both of them knew then that what they felt for each other was so much deeper than they ever anticipated, and no one even clued in. Not one person caught the moments their eyes lingered a little too long on their faces, or the way their hands seemed to always find each other. They were moments they both cherished, when Jiyong would lock their hands together in a fierce but comforting grip, and when Seunghyun would caress the back of the younger’s head whenever he passed by. Touches that went unnoticed by everyone but each other. And they didn’t mind that at all.

It was just the beginning of something beautiful for them, something only they could touch with their fingertips. Grasping at it with eager hearts and open arms, and eyes full of every emotion under the sun. Passion bloomed under soft kisses and even gentler touches. Seunghyun treated Jiyong like he was made of glass, Jiyong treated Seunghyun like he was made of porcelain. Both refusing to break the other, to put sharp jagged edges on their smooth surfaces. Yes, this beginning was something magical, a world all their own when behind closed doors and under blankets.

The older man didn’t want to share Jiyong with the world, and he knew that was childish. That didn’t mean that he cared that it was childish, though. Jiyong was fragile, just as much as he himself was fragile to the younger man. He often envisioned their love as a glass sphere, swirling colors inside of it, and if he dropped it, it would shatter and the colors would turn to black and it would be all over. The glass sphere had to be protected at all costs, just like their love had to be cherished.

Jiyong was like a pretty, one of a kind painting that was made just for him. The younger was full of life and sunshine and his eyes sparkled in a way that made Seunghyun’s chest tighten out of joy. He didn’t ever want to look into those eyes and not see them shine with unadulterated happiness, so he did everything possible to make sure they never lost their light. Seunghyun was determined to make sure his sunshine never dimmed. All too often, Seunghyun would show the younger man off to anyone who would look their way and Jiyong would try to hide behind him, cheeks ablaze and hands covering his face.

As he took Jiyong’s small hands in his to take them away from his face, because he really wished the younger would stop trying to hide, Seunghyun couldn’t stop the smile that spread across  his lips, dimples on display,  as his eyes met Jiyong’s. Beginnings are meant to have an end, but this was one love story that would go on forever. And they both couldn’t wait to see what the next chapter held for them.


End file.
